Crack chapter 3
The third chapter of Crack is here! Where? You're looking at it. No, really, looking at it. Staring at the very thing. No, no don't run off to Banff, DON'T RUN OFF TO BANFF! It's uh, not in Saskatoon either. IT'S RIGHT HERE! Chapter Seeing as the boy had drew his pocket knife, pinned me to the wall of a tent and got in a sort formation that suggested I was meant to die, my jaw was given five pounds and dropped, while my eyebrows rocketed up my face. The sack I held, filled with potatoes, oranges and other delicious produce loosened from my weakened grip, falling onto the bitter coffee coloured soil. Richard, just as surprised as I was, attempted to weaken the boy's grip on my now bruised and soon to be sore shoulders with his own relatively tough and muscled hands but it turned out the mysteriously able-bodied squirt was more atheletic than my twin, whacking him to the ground in one hard face slap. But it was enough. Hitting visitors, slapping my beloved brother? This had to be fixed. "I'm sorry if you don't get visitors often.....But we are only here to help." I spoke in a weak voice. "We haven't done a thing yet, so why are you attacking us?"Sadly, this sympathetic question was met with a harsh answer. "Help!? Fat lot of help you Luce Utopians do! Frolicking in your riches, acting like little angels, while all you do to us innocent outsiders is beat us up! Oh, don't act clueless, you probably learned from your 'juvenile enrichment classes' all this." What exactly did this mean? Mom and Dad were such kind and loving people, well, until yesterday. But still, such an act seemed the last thing our parents, anyone ''we knew would do. Such evil traitors my parents were. I had to show the boy we were different children, people who actually cared.. Did any of my prized jewels from being a princess matter anymore? Nothing mattered if such innocent beings were tortured in such a way. Unfortunately, of all the ideas I've ever had, the idea that could fix my problems was absent. The idea was present in not my mind, but to my luck my brother's mind. With Richard's swift hands, the bag of fruits and vegetables was swiped off the dusty ground, and with offering hands, teary eyes and knees on the floor, the sack placed in front of the poor boy as if the boy were a god of some sort. "Here is a sack of Luce Utopia's richest produce, as a gift from me and my sister, the girl you're pinning to the wall. Please just let her go. We have supplies of all sorts that we're willing to give up entirely. We're different people, please trust us."Richard begged. "Please, I'm begging you." It wasn't only Richard's eyes that were tearing up. As expected of my word-savvy brother, his brief but touching speech reduced angry eyes to teary ones, a loosened grip on my shoulders and a jaw that may have also tried to hold the tough and heavy weight of heart softening emotion and realization. "Potatoes....Crisp apples.....I couldn't have any of this even if I tried to grow it myself or earn enough money to buy any." Gasped the boy. "Thank you, I'm sorry for how I treated you before. You must be exhausted. You're welcome to sleep on any two mats." How could he have guessed? The truth was, both me and Richard were more tired than we had ever been. Insomnia was not with us tonight, so we headed into the tent and dozed off into a land of pitch black. '''End of chapter' Category:Techieberry38